♪A Winx Christmas♪
by FreeMoment
Summary: Rated for saftey.It's Christmas time and the boys want to give the Winx girls something special. What better gift than the gift of love? BloomSky. MusaRiven. StellaBrandon. TecnaTimmy. COMPLETE!


A Winx Christmas 

This is just a short fanfic I wrote in my spare time. Its a simple one where the boys give their Christmas gifts to the winx girls. I'm sorry, but I don't have the pixies in this one, or Layla. I don't have FloraxHelia either. Sorry. But ENJOY!  
oh and these ' ' are thoughts. And you know what these are " "

♥♥♥♥♥

It was Christmas Eve **_(A/N: Bloom had explained all about Christmas to everyone and they have decided to celebrate it.) _**and very early in the morning. It was snowing very lightly. It looked like it was going to stop soon. The winx club girls were fast asleep.

Bloom woke to a pattering on her balcony door. She sat up in bed. She turned to Flora to see her fast asleep. She carefully walked to the balcony door and opened it to see...

BLOOM'S P.O.V

'Sky! What is he doing here?'  
Sky was on his levabike.

"Hey Sky, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Come on, I want to take you somewhere."

"Ok, Be right back."

I changed into a simple blue skirt, a white top, and a pale blue sweater. Not what I usually wear. I just ran a brush through my hair.

When I was dressed I went back to the balcony.

Sky's eyes widened a little when he saw me.

"Bloom, you-you look great."

I felt myself blush. "Thanks. So, where are we going?"

He smiled "Hope on." he said as he handed me a helmet.

I took the helmet, hopped on, fasted the helmet, and we took off, fast.

FLORA'S P.O.V

I woke just in time to see Bloom on a levabike with Sky. Then they were off. Knowing she'd be safe, I went back to sleep.

♥♥♥♥♥

Musa and Tecna

_"Musa, Musa, MUSA!"_

Musa woke with a start.

'Hey what woke me?'

_"Musa!"_

'Its coming from the balcony.'

Musa walked slowly to the balcony door. There was Riven and Timmy on levabikes.

"About time Princess." Riven said.

"What are you doing here?"

"We're going out. Get dressed, and wake up your roommate."

"Ok..." Musa said as she closed the balcony door.MUSA P.O.V

I walked over to Tecna's sleeping form.

"Tecna, hey Tecna. Wake up." I said while shaking her slightly.

"Hey, come on, up."

"Mmmm mmm, huh?" Tecna said finally waking up.

"Tecna, Riven and Timmy are outside. We gotta dress and jet."

"Timmy and Riven outside? At..." she pause to look at her digital clock. "2:37?" she finished.

I shrugged and went to my closet. I took out a jean skirt and a red top with a jean jacket. An for once, I wore my hair down and brushed it.TECNA'S P.O.V

As Musa went to her closet, I went to mine.  
I picked out a pale purple skirt about 2 inches above my knee and a light purple top. I added a light cream jacket as well.  
I just combed my hair.

NORMAL P.O.V

Musa and Tecna went back to the balcony and took the helmets the 2 boys gave them. They strapped them on, got on, and were gone.MUSA'S P.O.V

From behind Riven I could see him and Timmy nod. Before I could ask they served. Riven went right and Timmy left. Soon Timmy and Tecna were out of sight. 'What is Riven up to?'

TECNA'S P.O.V

Has Timmy gone mad? I can't see Musa anymore. 'Just what is Timmy up to?'

♥♥♥♥♥

Stella

knock knock knock

"Just a minute..." Stella said half asleep.

knock knock knock

"Fine! I'm coming!" Stella pushed back the covers and head for the door. Not being happy about being woken.

Stella swung the door open to see Brandon.

"Brandon, what are you doing here? Its early in the morning."

"I want to take you someplace. Hurry and get dressed." He replied.

Stella shut the door after a "Ok."

STELLA'S P.O.V

'What to wear, what to wear, what to wear...ah, this will do great!'

I pulled out a pale ,almost white, yellow skirt, and a pale orange top. It was cold so I put on a white; cream sweater. Now the hair. I didn't have much time so I pulled the head band off and brushed it. I stepped out of my dorm and Brandon lead me to his levabike. I put on a helmet and we zoomed off.

♥♥♥♥♥

Bloom and Sky

Bloom and Sky had arrived at a lake with a small waterfall flowing. It was early enough for the sun to be out a little. The snow had stopped a while ago, and had left a thin layer of soft snow. Making it a true wonder land.

"Wow Sky this place is beautiful."

Sky smiled. "Come on." He lead her behind the waterfall and there was a rock shaped like a bench. He sat her down, sat down himself, and took something from his pocket. It was a small wrapped box.

He handed it to her. "Merry Christmas Bloom." he said.

Bloom looked at the small wrapped box and said "Sky, I don't know what to say..."

Sky smiled. "Open it."

♥♥♥♥♥

Riven and Musa

After losing Timmy and Tecna Riven and Musa arrived at a river. It was a beautiful sight.

"Wow, this place is awesome." Musa said.

Riven smirked and sat down on the bank of the river, and Musa did the same. Riven reached into his pocket and threw Musa a wrapped box.

Musa caught it and looked at it. She looked up. "Riven..."

"Well, open it."

♥♥♥♥♥

Timmy and Tecna

After losing Riven and Musa, Timmy and Tecna arrived at a oped part of a forest. The snow had caught on the tress and was on the floor, making it look like a winterland.

"Timmy, this place is brilliant!"

Timmy smiled and sat down on the floor. Tecna did the same. Timmy, looking, a little nervous pulled a wrapped box out of his pocket and held it out for Tecna. Tecna took it in her hands then smiled up at Timmy. "Timmy I..."

"Its ok Tecna. Open it."

♥♥♥♥♥

Stella and Brandon

Soon Stella and Brandon arrived at a beach. The snow did not reach the waters, and the sun was just rising there.

"Wow, this place is wonderful!"

Brandon and Stella sat on the sand and Brandon pulled a wrapped box from his pocket and gave it to Stella.

"Oh Brandon..."

"Come on Stella, open it."

BLOOM, MUSA, STELLA, TECNA P.O.V

I opened the little box and found a little piece of mistletoe. Before I could say anything, he took the mistletoe and hung it over my head, and before I could see what was happening gave me a soft kiss on the lips, and I felt like I would melt like snow. It was a Christmas I would never forget.

**THE END**

How was it? Please tell me what you thought. If some of you were confused, everything with Bloom, Stella, Musa, Tecna happened all at the same time. So, I had to make end at the same time. P.O.V stands for point of view.


End file.
